Comfort and Strength
by PyroRei
Summary: Rei's grandpa has just died but she finds comfort in the most unlikely person. It's sort of a MotokiRei romance thing but it leans more towards their friendship. Yes I said MOTOKI! Oneshot!


A/N: I know!! I shouldn't be writing this, but... I couldn't get it out of my head!! I'm so sorry for my readers of "The Love of Fire", but I had to write this!

* * *

_The sky shouldn't look so beautiful when my heart is breaking! _She thought angrily as she averted her eyes towards the sky and away from the casket that was being lowered into the ground. After looking at the sky she glanced at the people that surrounded her, not able to watch the last piece of family she had left disappear forever. _Why the hell can't I cry? I'm suppose to be crying! Why aren't I crying? _

She braves a glance towards the deep colored casket, forcing her feet to stay where they are, stopping them from throwing herself onto the wooden box where her grandfather lays. As the last piece of earth began to cover him, she felt herself start to shake, trying to hold back the sob that is bound to escape. Covering her pale face with both of her small hands, she finally released the tears she had been holding and took in the pain and the grief that her will kept at bay since she had found out her beloved grandfather was dead.

"Rei-chan?" Quickly wiping her tears, the crying woman looked up into six pairs of eyes, and she could feel a few more pairs staring at her.

"I'm okay, Mina-chan. Don't worry about me." Rei stated as she the look of concern in every pair of eyes. Then bowing her head she said, "Everybody... Thank you for coming, I know Grandpa would have appreciated it. You know he cared about all of you."

_I know I wanted to cry, but this is too much. I wanted to cry in solitude not in front of an audience! _She said to herself as more tears left her amethyst eyes. Looking up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Rei-chan we should head back to the temple. Everybody has already left and you really need to get something to eat or at least a small nap." Ami said worry etched on her face, she wasn't use to seeing this side of her strong willed friend. As much as she loved the idea of Rei opening up to them, this was not the best circumstance.

Nodding an affirmative, Rei followed her friends out of the cemetery, leaving behind a piece of her already broken heart.

&&&&&&&

Rei sat in the kitchen in silence, everybody had left an hour before hand deciding to give her some time to herself, even though a couple of them protested greatly. Her thoughts were filled with remorse at the thought of her grandpa, the secrets she kept from him but wanted to divulge knowing he would understand. However those secrets weren't hers alone and she couldn't just tell him not without consulting the other Senshi. Now she regretted not telling him, not telling him everything about her. He died not knowing anything about her true identity and that was something she regrets. Even Motoki knew about the girls and Mamoru, but then again he found out on his own. _Maybe Grandpa knew... I was never good at hiding things from him. I hope he knew, I shouldn't have kept something so huge from him._

A loud knock pulled her out of her anguished thoughts. "I'm coming!" She yelled as she stood up from the table and headed for the door. _Who could that be? It's almost nine._

Opening the door she was surprised to find Motoki on the other side. "Motoki? What do I owe the visit?" The dark haired girl asked cheekily.

Grinning at her, Motoki pushed himself into the large temple. "Mamo actually called me and told me to come over here and see how you were doing. He would have come himself but he's still at the hospital doing rounds for his internship."

Rolling her eyes, Rei allowed Motoki deeper into her home, offering something to eat.

"I'm really thirsty, do you have any soda?" He asked politely staring at his long time friend, who would usually have fire in her eyes no matter what.

"You know, sodas not good for you, especially if your thirsty. I'll get you some ice cold water." Rei said giving him a small grin. Laughing at her comment, Motoki shook his head reminding himself that Rei's eyes may have lost some fire, her mouth certainly did not.

When she returned with two glasses of water, she sat next to him on the couch, placing the drinks on the table. The sat in silence until Rei spoke up.

"You know you don't have to stay, I'm doing fine."

Sighing Motoki looked at her, "No your not." He continued before she could defend herself. "Your in pain, a lot of it. And it's not healthy to keep it all in. It's okay to cry on my shoulder, I'll never push you away. And if your not to fond of my shoulder I can name about ten other shoulders that are willing to let you cry on them."

Tears welled up in her eyes as Motoki finished his mini speech. "I just know if I start crying again, I won't be able to stop. He was such a huge part of my life and now he's gone. Forever!" Throwing herself on the unexpecting man, Rei started to sob uncontrollably, and not knowing what to Motoki sat there hugging her tight, silently telling her, he was there for her.

After she finished crying her heart out, Rei looked up ready to apologize for her actions. "Motoki... I'm-" But before she could finish her sentence Motoki did the most surprising thing and kissed her!

&&&&&

After Rei stopped crying on his shirt, Motoki looked down to see if she had fallen asleep, only to be captured by eyes begging for something to take all the pain away. He knew Rei had started to speak but he just couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Instead he took her lips onto his, silently wanting someone to take away the pain Reika has caused his fragile heart when he saw on her floor with another man. He hadn't told anyone about what happened, not even Mamoru. But seeing Rei's eyes beg for forgetfulness and his own heart begging for the same thing, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

After his brain caught up with his heart, it finally register that he was kissing Hino Rei! Motoki was about to pull away but Rei had slipped her hands into his hair, keeping him in place and kissing him back fiercely. He did the only thing any man would do if Hino Rei was kissing you, you kiss her just as passionately.

He gently bit her bottom lip causing her to slightly part her lips, allowing him entrance into the sweetest place he has yet to taste. Their tongues battled fiercely for control, until finally Rei backed down and allowed Motoki to take the lead. Seeing she had little experience withing snogging or anything sexual.

Motoki broke the kiss only to continue on her neck, forcing her breathing to become shallow and ragged. Finding a spot near her ear that made her moan, Motoki nibble on it a little longer than necessary leaving a small mark that would grow and darken over the next couple of minutes.

Rei's hands roamed all over his back and chest, surprised at how much muscle there was on him. She felt Motoki push her against the sofa, laying on top of her, kissing every part of skin her could reach and biting on the parts he found that made her moan and want more.

And then it all stopped.

"Toki-kun why'd you stop?" Rei asked her faced etched with confusion and a little concern. Had she done something wrong?

"Rei-chan I'm so sorry. I'm taking complete advantage of you, we need to stop. If we keep going, there's no way you'll be able to stop me." Motoki said his face downcast at what he did.

"You and I are both vulnerable, with your grandfathers death and with Reika's infidelity, we're both weak." He continued still not able to look Rei in her eyes.

Rei's eyes widen in shock and anger at hearing about Reika. "Infidelity? Toki-kun I never knew! Are you okay?"

Smiling at her concern, Motoki finally pulled his eyes up to look at her. "It's alright Rei-chan, I haven't even told Mamoru. And it happened two weeks ago, so I'm pretty much over it. But I can't do this knowing I'm taking advantage of you."

Sighing, "Toki-kun, I know you're still hurting and I know I'm still hurting... but I _need_ to stop feeling this numbing pain even for a little bit. Please help me forget, I'll understand if you don't want to continue because of Reika, but I just want you to know you're not taking advantage of me. I need this, please."

Looking at the girl he knew since she was 14, Motoki finally realized she's not so much a girl any more but a woman, a well developed woman. Without indicating on what he was thinking, he pushed Rei on her back and started to trail kisses from her lips to her collarbone.

Rei frantically reached for the buttons on his shirt but kept getting distracted by the small licks and bites Motoki left on her neck. So instead of unbuttoning them one by one, she pulled from the collar and ripped all of the buttons off pushing the shirt off of his broad shoulders. Kissing every inch of skin as they appeared.

"Rei, I'm not going to 'comfort' you on a couch." Was all he said before picking her, while pulling her shirt over his head leaving Rei in nothing but a mini skirt and a red silk bra. Causing his erection to harden even more.

Rei wrapped her legs around his torso as he kissed her deeply walking as fast as he could to her room. And falling onto the bed with her below him. On their way to the room, Rei's bra seemed to have disappeared along the way, allowing her breast to touch his well defined chest.

Rei reached down to unbuckle his pants, while Motoki slid a long slender finger into her, causing to cease all thoughts and movements, and only to writhe below him. Making her feel something she had never felt before. "Motoki..." She moaned out as he pushed his finger deeper into her.

She needed something bigger though, she wanted him! She returned to what she was doing earlier and pushed down his pants, using her feet to help her. Motoki kicked the rest off to the ground, and stuck another finger in her forcing another moan out of her, except this time it was more urgent and loud. Motoki pulled down the underwear that he had pushed aside, and getting off of the bed to dispose of his as well. While he did that Rei took off her skirt and the two found themselves naked. Rei had to fight back a blush, this was the first she had ever seen a man naked on purpose, walking in on Mamoru did not count!

"Motoki... please take away the pain..." Looking deep into her eyes he did just that, giving her a warning that it might hurt when he first enters. However none came, being a Senshi gave her a high threshold for pain.

Motoki went slow, knowing this was her first time, and was honored to know she had allowed him to be her first.

&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Rei found herself wrapped up in a large body. Then memories of the night before came to her. Groaning out load at the soreness between her legs as she sat up.

At her quiet whining, Motoki opened his eyes, "No regrets Rei-chan?"

Smiling at him, a small fire had returned to her eyes, "No regrets Toki-kun."

Sighing, "Thanks for this." Rei said, her eyes boring into his own. It had been a silent agreement last night that this was a one time thing, and she had make sure he knew it.

"It's no problem, we both needed it." Then he paused a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "I wonder what everyone will say when they hear you and I had animistic sex last night."

Rei's mouth dropped in shock, he wouldn't tell would he, luckily the teasing spark in his eyes showed he was just joking.

"Motoki that's not funny!" Rei yelled causing him to laugh. He pulled her towards his body in a friendly hug. "Motoki can you promise me something?"

"Anything Rei-chan."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "Promise you won't leave either. I don't mean it in that way, so take that scared look off. But I just lost Grandpa, I don't think I could handle it if I lost one of my best friends too. I don't want things to be awkward between us, please don't ignore me because of what we did. I need my friends right now."

Motoki kissed her on the forehead before he said anything, "Rei-chan I wouldn't leave you even if you wanted me too."

Smiling in content, she relaxed into his hug ignoring that they were both still naked.

"I should get going though, I got to open up the Crown." As he stood up, Rei covered her face as he left the bed to look for his clothes causing him to chuckle at her behavior.

"Toki-kun don't laugh! And hurry up and cover your self up. I need to get dress to." Taking a courageous peek, she saw that he already had his pants on. "Now cover your eyes, I need to put on my clothes too."

Raising an eyebrow at the comment, he said, "Rei-chan I've already seen everything."

Rei let out a 'humph', "I don't care it's still weird, now do it!"

"Ok, ok. I'll shut my eyes."

"Thank you."

As she finished getting dress, she told Motoki it was ok to open his eyes.

"So... you promise this won't change anything between us?" Rei asked again to make sure.

Pretending to think on it Motoki answered with, "Well... I might start favoring you over the other girls now... but I'm pretty sure you won't complain with the free milkshakes and free ice cream."

That was something Rei did not expect, causing her to laugh. "I'll be holding you to that."

Things were going to change between them, but not the way she thought it would, they weren't going to drift apart, their friendship would only get stronger.

* * *

AH!! I really need to finish Chapter 10 of "The Love of Fire" I'm half way through but... I'm just hesitating on the damn fighting scene! Anyways... please review! 


End file.
